LoveGame
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto like to play games with each other - that's what makes a relationship interesting doesn't it? Based on LoveGame by Lady Gaga. SasuNaru...


**Hey! :D New story from me, inspired by one of my favourite artists - Lady Gaga! Now I know she****'s not everyone's cup of tea, however I think she is very interesting and her songs are awesome, even though she herself can irritate me =.= Despite this, I wrote this story anyway. I started it ages ago when she released her first song 'Just Dance' but I only just finished it :D Hopefully its alright. **

**QUESTION! PLEASE ANSWER! Do you think I should leave this as a one shot or continue it? I have some ideas as to how to continue it, but if you think its better as it is, let me know. If I should continue it, let me know :D Thank you and enjoy! xx**

**LoveGame**

SasuNaru based on the Lady Gaga song; LoveGame

Disclaimer: I do not own this song. And I think its obvious I don't own Naruto :P

Apologies in advance if I got the words wrong in any part of this song. This is what happens when you use the Internet to double check what the words are xD

**Introduction**

Naruto walked down the corridor and sighed; carrying his books, he used his back to push open the door to his Home Room class. It was already full of teenagers; the noise was annoyingly audible for such an early hour of the day. Some of the boys in the back of the class were loudly talking about their latest sexual encounters, a few of the girls were smoking in the back corner, next to the window - looking anything but sly. He rolled his eyes at the nerds at the front playing chess, at the drama freaks as they were rehearsing their lines and at the preppy girls texting on their mobile phones; he eventually found his small but sweet corner of the room where no one would disturb him.

He got out his sketchbook and waited for the arrival of the only half decent person that was lucky enough to share Home Room with him; Ino Yamanaka. A tall, skinny blonde who had a fair share of admirers from the jocks in the corner. She wasn't too bad of a person; he only knew her mutually through one of his closest friends, Sakura Haruno.

It was then that she walked in, talking to one of the cheerleaders and laughing. Naruto could faintly hear the words of a song that he recognised as being none other than the latest release from the new sensation that was Lady Gaga, playing on the cheerleader's mobile. He personally didn't understand everyone's sudden interest with the unnatural blonde who paraded in the skimpiest, strangely cut clothes, dancing equally odd dance moves and singing songs that didn't actually apply to life.

Still he did recognise how catchy her songs really were.

This was one of hers, definitely. The first few lyrics rang bells in his head.

_Let__'__s have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let__'__s have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Their teacher than walked in the room, immediately telling the cheerleader to turn off the "appalling song that ruins the minds of the youth" and Ino approached Naruto with some apprehension - though he couldn't figure out why.

"Hey", she whispered, taking the seat next to him as she always did. He saw her twitch her fingers slightly and her leg was shaking as she continued tapping the floor with her purple ballet flats.

"Something the matter Ino?" he replied, not looking up from his drawing.

He could hear Ino shuffle in her seat as she tried to phrase her answer. Naruto was pretty good at reading people, even when not looking at them. "Well, umm, its about…Sakura wanted me to pass this on…its about You-Know-Who and a new person he's now apparently chatting up".

There was always an exception to the rule.

Naruto looked at his fellow blonde with a look that mixed irritation, frustration and desperation together and then began to hit his head on the desk, again and again, repeatedly until he heard a cough from the front of the classroom.

"Something the matter Uzumaki?" the teacher at the front asked, alerting everyone in the room to his mild form of self-harm.

"No - everything is perfectly fine", he answered, not looking up as he rested his head on the desk, still. He didn't want to attract more attention and more adjectives to the long name the majority of the student body knew him by.

"No need to get sarcastic Uzumaki, unless you want to pay another visit to the Headmistress".

Naruto groaned. "No I would really rather not".

"Good". The teacher continued reading out the notices and talking to certain students in the class. When the teacher was no longer paying any attention to their corner, Naruto heard Ino turn her body to face him.

"I'm sorry I had to pass it on, its just that you know, Sakura wanted me to. And to add that he's just playing games as per usual and to ignore him if he mentions it - like its not a big deal. Her words not mine, the whole situation confuses me so I try not to get involved".

"It's really better if you don't Ino - you don't want this dispute of human attraction to unsettle your thought process. And she's right, its not a big deal, so relax".

But it was a big deal. Of course it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed in to the cold wood of the table.

Sasuke was the sexiest guy on the planet and the guy that kept visiting him in his dreams, his visions, even the most intimate details of his life. His darker-than-black stylised hair; his coal-black eyes; his lucid skin; his luscious lips; his confident stance; his lean, muscular body. The guy who loved to play games with his mind, and loved it when he did it back.

It wasn't a conventional relationship, if that was what you would even call it. It was a game that the two shared, and one that deeply pleasured and cursed Naruto's very existence. Who cared for school when he could be spending all his time trying to appease to the sexiest man on the planet to his attention? Drawing him, sculpting him and putting him in to every part of his being.

However, no one except their closest friends even knew of their connection. Other than that, the student body saw them as the Uchiha who was a very sexy, respectable, heterosexual business student and Uzumaki who was that talented, well-known, bisexual art student with well-documented home life troubles and a close relationship to the school's Head for the wrong reasons.

Naruto looked up to the sound of the bell, his thoughts still putting together the plan of retaliation. He was certain that he would see the dark-haired individual at break, outside the Science block where their friend group hung out at recreation times. Putting his sketchbook back in his bag, he swung it on to his shoulder and marched out of the room, his head full of phrases and schemes to unhinge his sexual opponent, all the while not hearing Ino call his name.

**Verse One**

Naruto turned up to see that only Sasuke was there at their usual break time hang out spot. His heart thudded against his ribcage as he walked up the raven who had his back turned to him, and breathed deeply in his ear.

"Uchiha", he whispered, his voice sounding sexily out of breath. The raven shuddered at the breathy moan.

"Ahh, so you're here. I was wondering if you were in the mood to meet me new 'friend'. Heh".

Naruto smirked at him, before slightly shaking his head. "Not in the mood to meet another slut, I already see one before me".

"Oh. Relax my jealous midget stalker - a little fun never hurt anyone", Sasuke replied, closing the already small gap between the two of them, his hands getting dangerously close to Naruto's trouser zip. Naruto parted his lips slightly as the raven came closer and when he was just about a fraction of an inch from Sasuke's own smooth, delicate lips, he placed a finger on them, pushing the raven's head away from his.

"I don't think so, Mr Hard", he said, cupping Sasuke's lower region. Sasuke hissed a little as he felt Naruto's hand let go.

"Heh… you don't know what you just missed out on then, Uzumaki. And here I thought you really cared".

Naruto was slightly taken aback by this comment, but recovered quickly enough to reply to the Uchiha who was walking away.

"I'm not the one gagging for it though, am I Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked off. He waited around the corner, resting against the wall out of sight until he heard a few more voices and Naruto acknowledging the appearance of them. Sasuke then stuck his head around the corner so he could see him, the blonde was happily chatting to Kiba Inuzuka about something apparently amusing - as though completely forgetting the confrontation. The blonde was tanned with smooth skin; brightly blue eyed, with graceful masculine features that were accentuated by his laughing face, and a fantastically fit body. He was a little shorter than himself, but that was another feature that made him just that more fun to tease. Sometimes, Sasuke wanted nothing more than just to throw the game out the window, and take the blonde there and then, wherever they may be, but he was waiting for the moment in which both of them were striving for - the ultimate point where neither could resist anymore. The game was what kept them both interested, and made the other so much more appealing - even though it was so hard to endure when he looked so damn hot in his school uniform.

As Sasuke stood there, a girl walked past with her headphones on but her music so loud, it was blaring out so he could hear the lyrics that had a strange connection to his situation.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
Its complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

Sasuke shook the lyrics out of his head and then walked away at the point when Sakura rounded the corner. She waved slightly awkwardly at him, and he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets and making no greeting gesture in return, walking off. Sakura felt slightly confused by his expression but shrugged it off and walked to greet her friends. She manoeuvred past all the gang and right up to Naruto, taking him by the arm and dragging him a little away from the group, leaving Kiba talking to himself and Naruto puzzled as to why and how he was being moved.

"Hey Naruto, just bumped in to Sasuke - did Ino pass on my message this morning? What you doing next?"

"Yes she passed it on. I was just talking to him about five minutes ago or something; before he walked off. I don't know everything that I'm going to do yet but I assure you, that when I know, I will tell you", Naruto smirked, "Now can I get back to my conversation with Kiba which you so rudely dragged me away from?" He stuck his tongue out at his pink-haired friend jokingly and then jogged slowly back to the group of friends. Sakura joined him only a few seconds after, her hand ruffling through Naruto's golden spikes before walking over to chat to Hinata.

**Bridge**

Naruto was sat in the library, pissed off that the majority of the lessons he had that day was cancelled due to some flooding in the art block. He had no idea why he decided to come to the library but he needed some peace and quiet away from his friends. He was always at his best at drawing when he was alone, in a quiet environment. Sure the compliments over his drawing skills were nice to hear but it limited him when it came to trying to finish his piece; people looking over his shoulder, sometimes even taking his work to look at and show other people. It was annoying.

Also he knew that Sakura wanted to talk to him about Sasuke and he was entirely not up for the discussion.

Sakura was extremely overprotective of him all the time and the whole situation with Sasuke just continually worried her. She kept trying to persuade him to break off the game; there were several times he was crying in her company over what he should do with the dark-haired idiot. If they made their relationship public and committed to it, then Sakura said she would have no problem with it. She just didn't trust Sasuke's fidelity: that morning being one of the prime examples.

Naruto began shading in the eye of the guy in the glass ball he was drawing for his 'Reflection' topic in art. He had drawn various reflective portraits of himself and also of Sakura and Sasuke at times as well. He had already filled in his sketchbook with so many paintings, pencil drawings, sketches, photographs and collages. And that was only his observational studies. He had bought another sketchbook with him so he could start his artist studies as well; he had already found several artists that he thought fitted in to his theme quite nicely; he also needed to start his development section.

Art was really the only subject that he enjoyed. He had taken Fine Art, Art Textiles and History of Art as well as Design and Technology Textiles as his four extra subjects, alongside the compulsory subjects they were forced to take; ICT, Maths and English. Their school was known as an Art College, though it had other facilities for subjects such as Sport, the Sciences as well as the Design and Technology block. All his subjects demanded a heavy amount of coursework, so Naruto continued to get in trouble with not handing all the work in on time for his compulsory subjects. He couldn't care less about sums and how to work the basics on a computer. He wanted to be an art student.

Tsunade, the Head of the School, was always on his tail about it - making him stay behind school to finish his work. She did realise that he had a lot of work to do and that he was making much more of an effort to get everything done than he was given credit for - she had seen with her own eyes just how long it took to draw a detailed portrait of something. She was also constantly checking up on him about his home life as well.

Naruto yawned slightly, looking up from his drawing to see that Sasuke had entered the library.

Shit.

He did his best to grab all of his possessions, shoving them under the table. When he was safely out of sight, he tidied it all up and then remained ducked out of sight. He didn't want another confrontation after his slip up earlier; he had said Sasuke's first name to his face which he knew was going to come back and bite him in the ass next time they spoke. He wanted to at least give it time so Sasuke might forget it, though he doubt he would. Sasuke was too clever for his own good. Despite continuing to look like an idiot he watched Sasuke walk past his table and off somewhere else. It looked as if he was trying to find someone, maybe it was him, maybe it was some new girl he was trying to make him jealous with. Naruto felt curious, especially when Sasuke appeared to have found what he was looking for. Because he was so nosy when there was any connection to the Uchiha, the blonde began to edge around under the table to get the best view of Sasuke and his mystery guest.

It was a person; one that looked like an older version of him.

"Ahh, that's his brother? Wonder what he's doing here?" Naruto thought.

There looked like a threatening exchange of words before the older brother stormed off, leaving a fairly annoyed double in his wake. He was about to leave when Sasuke actually noticed him under the table. Perhaps he wasn't being as sly as he had originally thought.

"Well, well, there's a blonde on his knees, what a sight to see?"

Naruto glared at him before smirking at the Uchiha. "Well, if you beg me then maybe I would do what I know you want for you but oh no! Your pride gets in the way of the best sex you could ever have". Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven.

Naruto was surprised by the next action Sasuke took. The raven got down on his hands and knees, crawled under the table and kissed Naruto on the lips, slipping in his tongue when the blonde gasped. It was sensational, his body tingled all over at just the feeling of Sasuke next to him.

Why was he teasing him this way? Did it mean that he was reaching breaking point soon?

Sasuke finished the kiss, smirking again at the flustered blonde in front of him, especially as Naruto tried to hide what the kiss meant to him. But he was an open book to read during the best of times, Sasuke remembered.

"Well, I'm off, so see you later Uzumaki. You can watch me leave if you want", Sasuke said, getting out from under the table and walking out of the library.

Naruto was left gob smacked under the table, his eyes wide and his breathing only just returning back to normal.

And annoyingly the song that had been stuck in his head since it first entered in Home Room that morning began to play over in his mind again - and all it did was make his feelings worse.

_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit_

But it wasn't. Naruto sighed, picking up his school equipment and sat back down on his place, arranging his stuff accordingly so he could comfortably get back to his drawing. Just when he found himself back in his artistic comfort zone, somebody walked up and slammed their hand on the desk in front of him, causing him to jump and move his pencil off course.

"Principal wants to see you", a snobby looking prefect said to him in an equally snooty voice.

Ever so slowly, Naruto tilted his head to look up at the one in front of him with the message; his eyes held an animosity so incredibly fierce that the prefect looked stunned and began to stammer, looking around for someone who might be able to back him up.

"Uh…uh, you kinda g-gotta g-go now c-coz she is waiting f-for you. I'm sorry Uzumaki I really am sorry!"

"Get…out…of…my…sight". Blue eyes flashed like fire.

"Y-yes!" the prefect sped away without a moments hesitation.

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah! Still got it". Grinning, he rubbed the mark that he made due to the prefect's screw-up and slowly and carefully packed up his belongings before gathering them all up and making his journey down the familiar path to the principal's office.

**Chorus**

"And furthermore, you've been exceedingly imprudent towards your English teacher - countless times she's told me that she has confiscated pencils and other art materials. You must understand that these subjects are important Naruto otherwise they would not be compulsory".

Naruto sat and pretended to listen to Tsunade as per usual. He usually got one of these kinds of lectures once a day at least. He was fed up of having to listen to the same speech again and again. He stared at her; her blonde hair was bouncing around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling and the blue diamond on her forehead looked as if it was sparkling. Her large breasts were most distracting as well, looking out of proportion to her skinny frame.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?"

Naruto nodded.

"Right then, which teacher is annoyed at you at the moment?"

"My English teacher".

"Trick question Naruto - they are all annoyed and fed up with your behaviour".

"Look I'm not even doing anything wrong Tsunade so I don't know why I even bother".

"You have to if you want to get a good job in the future".

"I want to be an artist; I don't need to know anything about English that I don't already know to pursue that career. So just lay off you old bag!"

Tsunade looked as if she was going to kill him with his last remark and decided that to save his own life, and get away from the conversation, to just pick up his stuff and leave. He looked round just as he left the room to see she was still fuming, not realising that he was on his way out of the door. He giggled slightly to himself and then walked off to go back to doing his art work - he had a dress to begin to make, a Textiles Investigation about fabric choices to start and at least two essays from his Art History class to finish as well as loads of homework from his other subjects that he didn't care about.

Tsunade was lying - not all of them were mad at him; his art and textiles teachers loved him.

Making a quick stop off at his textiles classroom to pick up some fabric, he began to make his way back to the Science block to meet everyone for lunch. He was ahead of everyone else again and as he began to make the first few alterations to the sleeve he had already made, his mind wondered back to Sasuke.

Why had the idiot kissed him? Did he know that all it did was add to his longing and suffering? This was the first physical contact of the sort for some time - the last time it happened at a party when they had been drinking. At least it meant that some time soon they were finally going to have sex. All the waiting was doing now was driving him crazy - he couldn't imagine what it was doing to a sex-obsessed moron like Sasuke.

Ino was the first to arrive to meet him, singing the Lady Gaga song again that the cheerleader's phone was playing that morning.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game_

Ino continued singing the lyrics to the song, with Naruto humming along as well as he waited for everyone else to arrive. Ino found herself becoming interested in what Naruto was making - asking if he needed anyone to model it on. He didn't want to sound rude to her, but he had no intention of using a real person to make the dress on - so much more fidgety and whiny than mannequins. He had borrowed a mannequin and taken it home already and he knew that if he stayed sewing any longer when everyone else turned up, the guys would make fun of him and the girls would pester him about it. He quickly put it away, just in time for Sasuke to approach.

Ino immediately looked nervous as she had no idea what was going to happen between the two of them.

"Hey Uzumaki".

"Hey".

There was silence between them, though neither took their eyes off the other.

"What happened with your brother earlier then?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary - Itachi was passing on a message from my father about my studies not being perfect as usual. The bastard already gets more praise than I ever will so he was lapping up the opportunity to rub my face in it. Why? You thinking of jumping him now instead of me?"

"Well he is sexier then you, smarter, more attractive and generally more appealing to be around. That's probably why everyone loves him".

"More than me?" Anger was beginning to creep in to Sasuke's voice.

"Hey you said it not me", Naruto grinned, holding his hands up.

Sasuke cooled slightly when he heard that; the blonde was being clever - but he wasn't denying that he, Sasuke, was also sexy, smart and attractive. That part was what saved him.

"Well, Uzumaki, do me a favour and meet me at the end of school so I can give you a little taste of your own medicine".

"Would be glad too if I didn't have another detention".

"Shame - well I guess that means I'll be picking you up later then". Sasuke twirled around and walked off, not giving Naruto a choice in the matter. What was going to happen next?

Naruto turned to look at Ino who looked confused and more than a little annoyed that she had missed Itachi coming to school to see his brother. Itachi was just as famous a sex symbol as Sasuke was to the school. Ino refrained from asking any questions though, especially after Naruto shot her a look that said, "Don't you dare".

Soon after, everyone else in their friend group appeared which helped to make Naruto mellow out with his mood; the day was dragging on annoyingly and he knew that he had the detention later on, as well as having to face the punishment from having called the Principal old… again.

The end of the day approached and Naruto walked over to the detention room with some difficulty as he dragged along a mannequin. If he was going to be stuck there he might as well get some important work done, he had thought. When he got inside, he saw that it was practically empty; which wasn't entirely unusual seeing as it was Monday and most people didn't have detention on that day. However, the surprising factor that made Naruto drop the mannequin was the fact that Sasuke was there waiting for him, looking incredibly sexy as he tried to solve a finance equation without the use of a calculator - something achievable for the genius son of the head of the Uchiha Corporation.

The noise startled Sasuke in a way that made him look shocked in a cute way that Naruto wanted burned in to his vision for eternity - it was at that moment that he felt himself blush and he couldn't stop it.

"Please don't mention it, please don't", Naruto wished with all his heart.

"Hey Naruto, you kinda startled me", Sasuke said almost sweetly.

"Sorry", Naruto mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I know that you are going to be here for detention so I thought that you might want some company. Don't worry, I'm going to be working on my work as well so I won't disturb you".

It was strange that Sasuke was being so thoughtful - maybe even he felt bad about how things turned out earlier, when leading him on with the kiss. Or it was just one of those rare moments that they could spend alone together without having to pretend. It could even be another side to the game, Naruto wondered.

It was a nice moment to share even if there were underlying motives from the raven. Naruto brought his mannequin right next to where Sasuke was working. The blonde even felt he was actually concentrating better with Sasuke working next to him - he had the pins in his mouth, fabric and thread scattered in organised chaos around him and he managed to pin the entire dress up together.

It was a silky blue number, with long sleeves, low cut with short trails, and he had not got to the complicated part yet as he not sewn on the beads. He had already designed the pattern, which was of flowers and swirls. He had decided to make it a challenge at least as he wanted to get better marks. His art textiles piece was going to be much more fancy, as he was making a rug with lots more patterns attributed to artists. He was ahead with his observational studies with his Fine Art and he was going to write up his essays when he got home. The dress for the time being was his priority as it was his main coursework piece.

Every now and then, Naruto chanced a look at Sasuke, who was concentrating on what Naruto thought to be extremely complicated calculations. They looked like a foreign language to him. After a while, Tsunade turned up to see the two of them working hard.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here? You don't have detention".

"No but I need a quiet place to work and I'm driving Naruto home today", Sasuke answered without looking up at the Principal. Naruto smiled to himself, though not too widely due to the pins in his mouth.

"Well, is it okay if you give me and Naruto some privacy to talk?"

"Just pretend I'm not here, Madam. I'm not listening and I'm too absorbed in my work. I'm sure Naruto doesn't mind".

Naruto looked at a shocked Tsunade and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. She walked up and sat down next to him, looking in to his face. Naruto took the pins out of his mouth as he knew he was going to have to talk.

"Well, Naruto, about our discussion earlier - I'm sorry that you do not feel to gain anything from the compulsory subjects, but you have to try to work at them more often. I know you have a lot of work, but if I singled you from all the other students, then I would be accused of being biased".

"But I'm not asking you to constantly watch me at school am I? I'm sorry you worry so much Tsunade but I simply cannot deal with all the work at once, and detention is not doing anything except make me much more annoyed about how much longer I have to stay here, and not go home".

"How is home treating you anyway?" she replied a little more softly.

"Well, you should know I live alone now right Tsunade? Dad fucked off ages ago now and god knows when or if he's ever coming back; mum's been sent away to rehab again so I'm all alone and loving it at the moment".

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to go somewhere else? I mean, stay with a friend? It's not healthy to live on your own at your age; especially since you don't want to repeat past mistakes".

"Seventeen? And not being able to survive on my own? For god's sake, Tsunade I can take care of myself, I'm not an idiot, hell I used to be in a gang! I've been through much worse as part of that and gone through worse with my parents there".

"But, I only have your best interests at heart Naruto - I apologise if you just feel I'm being a nuisance. I just don't want you to relapse".

"I know Aunt Tsunade, I know". Naruto then looked shocked at what he had said - Sasuke was there; no one had any idea that he was related to the Principal; not even Sakura! He shook it off, he didn't want to worry Tsunade. "But I'm fine. If you just let me focus on my good subjects, my Arts and Textiles which are the ones I want to take further in my life". Naruto was still pinning the dress on the mannequin at this point, taking due care though his temper was starting to get the better of him. He glanced at Sasuke, who was still working away - though he now had the calculator, so it was good that he felt he didn't have to worry about it until the car ride home.

Tsunade looked at him one last time, Naruto giving her a quirky little half smile.

"Well, for now I'll stop with the detentions, which I say are them but you know they are just times you come and work in the Art block; though that's had an unfortunate accident which won't be fixed until the end of the week. But I will add that when you are finished with all your coursework and exams, make your Aunt an outfit as well. I'll pay you for it too". Tsunade smiled and then walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed.

Silence continued between the two of them as they worked until five o'clock and they had to leave. Naruto took the dress of the mannequin, leaving it in the detention room and then following Sasuke to the car.

**Verse Two**

They were still silent even when they were in the car together. It was strange; because usually they would be debating at this point back and forth to one another along their game.

Until Sasuke broke the silence with the topic Naruto did not want to talk about.

"So, I'm guessing that was a big secret, you being related to Principal Tsunade", he said, glancing at Naruto.

"Please don't tell anyone - it's a secret for a reason".

Sasuke pulled over randomly and parked the car. Naruto was confused as to why they were stopping.

"Talk to me Naruto, I can no longer stand this game, fuck! I just want to be with you and only fucking you".

Naruto was shocked. He had no idea what to answer what Sasuke had just said. He turned on the radio in distraction to hear the same song that seemed to be haunting him all day.

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me,  
Just wanna touch you for a minute…_

Sasuke turned it off again and Naruto realised he was going to have to face the moment he had been wishing for, and dreading about, for such a long time.

Sasuke kissed him, on the lips and Naruto reciprocated immediately. They remained kissing in the car for some time before Naruto heard Sasuke switch on the engine without breaking the kiss and a burst of speed forward.

"Your house okay?"

"Oh yeah, perfect", Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and gripped on as the raven sped down the road. They both got out the car, leaving their stuff in it, Naruto unlocking the door just as quickly as Sasuke locking his car. As soon as the door was shut, Naruto felt Sasuke's lips back on his own and Naruto pushed him up the stairs.

They almost fell into the blonde's room but luckily Naruto's bed wasn't too far away from the door. Throwing the little blonde onto the soft mattress Sasuke removed his own shirt before undoing the belt attached to his trousers. Naruto licked his lips seductively towards Sasuke, taking off his shirt and enticing the raven further, making his blood pump ever so much faster to his anatomy. Sasuke smirked as he overturned the blonde onto his stomach. Naruto grabbed the bars on the headboard of his bed, which Sasuke was all too willing to take advantage of. Quickly grabbing the belt that he had discarded from the floor moments before, he wrapped it round the blonde's wrists, through the bars. He also undid Naruto's own belt, using it as extra precaution. The blonde was a feisty one.

Leaning over the blonde rubbing his throbbing manhood against Naruto's buttocks he slipped his hands around to finish undoing Naruto's trousers. Taking them down to his ankles along with his black and white boxers he observed the blonde; imagining driving himself into him.

"I'm going to make you scream," Sasuke whispered in to Naruto's ear, brushing his hand over Naruto's ass while drawing three fingers into his mouth.

"You can try," Naruto replied seductively but tensed as he felt a damp finger pressing slowly into him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It can be whatever you want it to be - its our game", Naruto uttered, with a little laugh.

Sasuke smirked. He thrust his first finger in and out until he felt Naruto's walls relax a little. After a few more seconds the raven then inserted another finger, and then just as quickly thrust in the final finger. Sasuke began to roll his tongue across the smooth tanned skin of the blonde's shoulder; a passion washed over him that he'd never experienced during sex before as the sounds of Naruto starting to moan with his touches excited him even further if it was possible. He continued thrusting his three fingers separating them so he would cause Naruto the least amount of pain as possible, wanting only the pleasure he could induce to be making Naruto breathe and moan the way he was.

Any pain Naruto was feeling was unnoticeable as pleasure was now knocking all of his senses. Sasuke's talented fingers suddenly struck something inside Naruto's body that heightened his senses further. A few tears rolled down his eyes as he let the sensation fully take over his body, it was warm and piercing all at once.

"You're…teasing…me…" he panted as Sasuke hit that spot again causing the same wave of ecstasy to cloud his mind. Even without looking he knew Sasuke had a smirk on his face but then Naruto felt the removal of the three fingers he was now accustomed to, meaning that it was time for Sasuke to really turn up the heat.

Sasuke positioned himself once he'd removed his own annoying boxers, he'd never been this eager to be inside of anyone. His eyes caught Naruto's grip tighten on the bed; the blonde's restriction was making the Uchiha aroused even further. Slowly he pushed the head of his erection into Naruto, stifling all words that were desperate to fly from his lips.

As he pushed in deeper to the blonde he grabbed Naruto's own member and stroked it softly, hoping to lesson the pain. He almost sighed when he was finally sheathed completely inside the blonde. He held still for a moment just to bathe in the feeling. "Are…are you ok…Naruto?" Sasuke asked his voice trying hard to remain steady.

Naruto knew words weren't easily forming in his brain at that moment; he knew that Sasuke was much bigger than his fingers but he had been well prepared. The feeling of being full yet wanting so much more urged Naruto to reply, hissing, "Move…now". Sasuke was being too slow, and every inch of his body was pleading for the teasing to stop and just to let him reach his state of climax.

At first slowly, Sasuke started pulling out and then sliding back inside Naruto, never loosening his hold around him. Getting faster, Naruto began making sounds of pleasure showing Sasuke that he was getting used to it. Going this slow was killing him, he wanted it hard and fast but he wanted Naruto to enjoy it. Sweat dripped down his face, with the effort of maintaining the slow speed. Losing controlling of himself for a split few seconds, he pulled out and thrust back inside sharply; he was at bliss and Naruto's breath had turned into a deep moan.

"Do that again," Naruto practically begged and Sasuke complied, happy to speed up their union.

Naruto's body went forward as Sasuke thrust deep inside him, Naruto's hands were clasped tightly now onto the metal headboard. All that could be heard in the room was the bed hitting the wall, Naruto's living situation made it much easier to enjoy the experience, and they didn't have to worry about neighbours as Naruto lived in a small bungalow several metres away from the nearest house.

Naruto's head flew back as Sasuke struck that sweet spot harder than before, his eyes tightly closed with his mouth open, a small trail of saliva falling down his chin. After that first attack Naruto began finding it much harder to resist the scream that he kept trapped in his throat. Sasuke was animalistic and it felt so good.

"Ah faster!" he whimpered giving up on holding his tongue, the pleasure heightening.

Sasuke again complied. With one hand he began to roughly pump Naruto's stiff member, while his other hand still held onto Naruto's hips. Using all the strength he could, he drove into the blonde faster, liking the sounds that were now pouring out of his mouth. In the pit of his own stomach, flares sparked to life alerting the raven to his ultimate build up beginning. If possible he went harder, deeper, faster into Naruto as though it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Fuck," he hissed as their flesh clashed together - his climax approached.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand continued in pounding the flesh of his manhood in time with his thrust. Naruto could feel the exploding sensation getting closer fast, a few more pounds, and a few more harsh thrusts on his prostate.

"God…" His hands were sweating, he was almost done. His chin hit his chest as his climax swallowed his body whole.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls if possible tighten around him, taking advantage he went in with all his strength before emptying himself inside in to the blonde. He rode out his orgasm screaming in silence. Bliss etched permanently into his brain as he collapsed beside the exhausted blonde.

They both gasped life fulfilling breaths, the silence continuing.

After a few minutes Sasuke gathered enough energy to untie the blonde. Naruto rolled down and breathed out deeply as he snuggled up to the raven.

"I will make you…scream", Sasuke said, still panting.

"You can…try," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Well…we have plenty of time to try again".

Naruto smirked.

They stayed in silence again basking in the afterglow of their sex, it being one of the most incredible experiences of their lives, both of them very happy about the end result of the game.

**Chorus Two**

It was a few days later, and a few more sexual experiences later, that made Naruto feel like he was on top of the world. Sasuke was his boyfriend; the statement had a strange ring to it.

It wasn't like they had announced it to the school, keeping it low key but not denying when people asked why they would be making out in the middle of the classroom, and next to Sasuke's car parking space. Sasuke was almost his live-in guest at home as well since his parents weren't there, and Tsunade didn't seem to mind that Naruto had some company - though she had no idea what kind of company it was.

Sasuke also seemed to respect Naruto's needs in every way; sexually, emotionally as well as scholarly. His school work seemed to improve further, especially with Sasuke helping him with all the stuff he couldn't understand. It was nice.

Naruto never knew that life could treat him so well. He had realised from an early age just how sad and terrifying the prospect of life was, especially seeing his mum get hit by his dad and her then snorting lines of coke in the living room. His dad was a violent man and his mum a drug addict. It was a hard existence for a child who had to grow up knowing he was going to have to fend for himself. It was good that he had the creative outlet as he grew up or he would probably have deviated off the track to good grace worse than he did.

It was explaining his past to Sasuke that was a scary option - the raven only knew the basics after all; he didn't want Sasuke's view of him to be tainted by the horrible acts he had done with his hands growing up. Being in a gang meant doing some horrible things to survive.

What was he to do?

Naruto was walking down the road, sketchbook in hand. He was going home from school - Sasuke had offered a lift as he was going shopping but Naruto decided he needed the exercise. It was quite a way away from his house, but he had figured the shortcuts out that made it easier. Naruto was thinking about the amount of thread he had left when he walked past the Electronics shop - a stack of TVs were in the window, showing the music channels. It was half way through his theme song, Lady Gaga was dancing in a train and then on top of a car.

…_don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game_

As Naruto continued to listen to the song; watching the blonde as she danced - he heard a sound of screeching car wheels sounded behind him.

Then a crash.

He turned around to see two cars had a minor crash on the corner. One which was very recognisable.

"What the fuck?" Naruto heard a slammed door and what sounded like remnants of glass being crushed. He stood there - doing nothing to help. He watched as Sasuke got out the car, Itachi was with him.

Why would he be shopping with Itachi? Unless…

He watched as Itachi got angry and shoved the man who's car they were struck by. Sasuke stood trying to sort it out, yelling at Itachi to stop getting so angry.

This was something that Naruto really hadn't expected to see as he walked home.

A police car drove past and stopped when they saw the disturbance, Itachi and the stranger had now gone in to a full blown argument and Sasuke was doing his best to calm down his brother - a job he wasn't doing very well.

The policemen got there just in time when the stranger threw a punch at Itachi; he had physically got between the two arguing. Itachi's opponent managed to land his punch on the policeman - Itachi also as he attempted to hurt the man, hit the officer who looked less than impressed with the pair of them. It was turning in to quite a brawl.

Sasuke stood and watched them. The back up officer walked up behind him cuffed Sasuke as he wasn't putting up any resistance. Sasuke began to protest when he felt the cuffs on his wrists, turning to shout at the woman.

Naruto watched as he struggled - until Sasuke's orbs connected with Naruto's own cerulean eyes. Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen before closing and he stopped struggling. He whispered something to the policewoman who then walked over with him to Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later once this is sorted out".

Naruto didn't speak, but nodded slowly. Sasuke was taken away and Naruto looked back to see that the policeman had single-handedly apprehended both Itachi and the car owner and had them in his own car. He was now on the radio requesting someone pick up the cars that had crashed and put them in to the police impound.

Naruto watched as Sasuke compliantly got in to the car, sat in the front whilst the male officer sat between Itachi and the other man. The female officer sat in the front, closed the door. Another police car with three other police officers arrived a few seconds after and with that, the female officer drove off.

Now what was Naruto going to do?

**Intermission**

Naruto walked up to the police station; his first time in a while. But this time it wasn't he who had committed a crime.

He walked up to the desk to receive a dirty look from the man at the reception. Naruto looked up to see his photo was still on the wall. Before he could request any assistance from the officer who clearly looked unwilling to help him, a voice that he recognised sounded behind him.

"Uzumaki! What are you doing here?"

Naruto turned around to see Asuma; an officer who frequently got stuck looking after Naruto during his many visits.

"Hey Asuma, I'm not here for a crime, I promise".

"So what are you doing here? I haven't seen you banged up in a while, let's not start that again"; the man was getting a cigarette out of his pocket, readying his lighter as well. He ushered Naruto to follow him and he walked deeper in to the station - towards the officer recreation area. Of course, he had to go outside to smoke his cigarette.

"I've been clean trust me. I haven't so much as thought of doing anything illegal for ages. I left the gang remember?"

"Yeah - I'm sorry I couldn't have done more to help you with that".

"You know what happens to people who leave gangs - I'm grateful that I'm still alive".

Asuma narrowed his eyes and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah but if you had told me you were leaving, I could have stopped you getting hurt".

Naruto sighed, "If I hadn't been hurt then, I would have been eventually tracked down and had to receive the leaving punishment ceremony. It may have even had to be worse because I had delayed it for so long".

Asuma made some sort of shrug with his shoulders and took another drag.

The two of them talked a little longer.

"Asuma, why is my picture still up on the board?"

"Well, we have to keep that up for at least five years for gang members after they have left. You know, in case you start getting up to your old ways".

"Oh, just makes me feel a little bad. The reception guy gave me a really bad look when I walked in".

"Well, remember Naruto, you did do some horrible things".

"Yeah I know", the blonde replied sadly.

"Look kid, I know you don't want to be reminded of the stuff you did, but you did fuck up quite a few people's lives and that includes your own. But your healing - you've apologised to those who you hurt didn't you? You even helped a few of them out. As long as you continue on this path, people will begin to see past the past and concentrate on the present. It takes time".

"Time heals all - but even time takes time", Naruto said. Asuma gave a little laugh at the statement.

"So why are you here? You never mentioned".

"My boyfriend got banged up when his brother got in to an argument with a guy over a small car crash".

"Oh that - the Uchihas. Never thought I'd see them at the station; thought the parents would have them out by now but it turns out they are away for the weekend. Apparently the two younger ones were supposed to join them for some kind of family retreat. They can't get hold of them and so no one has bailed them out yet".

"Well, I came to bail out the younger one".

"I see".

"Oh don't worry, I'm not doing it for free. He's used up all his game points on this".

"Points?"

Naruto smirked. Asuma shook it off.

After saying goodbye to Asuma so he could get back to work, Naruto walked back to the reception and talked to the woman who was much friendlier than the man next to her. She directed him to where he needed to go. Naruto posted the bail and then walked down the holding cells to see Sasuke.

The raven was sat down, a bored look on his face, his eyes dull from the lack of doing anything worthwhile. He was lying across some chairs, hands in his pockets and he just radiated un-interest.

Considering how much the song had haunted him the past few weeks, it wasn't surprising that the lyrics floated across his mind as he stared at the raven who had only just noticed he was there - a smirk gracing his features.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)  
the story of us, it always starts the same  
with a boy and a girl and a (huh)  
and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
a love game_

But he wasn't a girl. That they were both sure of.

The door in the bars opened and Sasuke walked out.

"Did you post bail for me?" he asked, kissing his neck.

"Yeah, but you owe me".

"Of course", Sasuke smirked.

"And I mean money as well". Naruto turned around and began walking away.

"As well? As well as what?" Sasuke shouted, walking after him.

**Chorus Repeat Till End**

Naruto fell on the bed, exhausted from being with Sasuke for so long. Sasuke collapsed next to him. They panted, lying there naked, looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You never did tell me why you were with Itachi instead of shopping. I heard that you were supposed to be going to your parents".

Sasuke sighed. He knew the question was going to be asked eventually. He prepared himself as he didn't want to have an argument over it.

"I didn't want to upset you because I know what's going on with your parents. I didn't want to pry open old wounds".

Naruto seemed to accept the answer.

"We are a pretty fucked up couple then aren't we? If you can't even tell me that. What happens when you tell your parents about us?"

"Well, I was hoping that could wait until they were dead".

Naruto said nothing.

"Sorry Naruto - we have family issues as well, I know they aren't as bad as yours, but still…"

"Its okay Sasuke - you don't need to tiptoe around the issue that my parents aren't the most amazing you could get". Naruto had gotten out of the bed and walked in to the bathroom.

Sasuke felt like an idiot.

"Are you coming or what?"

Sasuke perked up when he heard that. He walked in to the bathroom, where the shower curtain opened to reveal a water drenched blonde.

"Remember? You have to make up for bail".

"I've paid you back the money".

"Yeah but there was the other part you need to make up for". Naruto smirked and kissed the raven, pulling him in to the shower with him. "Remember its our new and improved game - you have to make up for the hit points you lost when you got arrested and the best way to raise that is by keeping your 'energy' up".

Sasuke smirked and caressed the blonde.

He was so glad that his blonde was a sex addict just like him.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game…_

- - - - -

I hope you liked the story - please answer my question in the form of reviews! Beezelneff has been organising all my files since I started my university course :P xx


End file.
